Finding Forever
by candy2112
Summary: Leah's always been the odd one out. She's the only female shifter, doesn't have an imprint, and has a temper with a short fuse. When she meets Aria, she's forced to recognize the fact that her life has changed in a way she could only dream of, but is Aria happy with that? With a past of hate and darkness, can Leah become her sun, her light? Does happy ever after actually exist?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so first things first, I know that the Makah Reservation is fairly close to the Quileute Reservation, but I have overlooked that small fact for the better of the story. Also, I know Paul doesn't imprint on Angela, but I think they would be adorable together. Or Embry and Angela… Hmm, I think I know what my next story will be…** **Anyways, please review and tell me what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or anything you may recognize. I only own my OC and the story behind her.**

Leah's POV

It had been a long day. Being forced to run patrol with Jacob and Jarod was Leah's second worst nightmare, the first being running patrol with Sam. She was forced to listen to two teenage boys for hours on end, both of which had imprinted, so their thoughts were _always_ on their imprints. It's not that Leah didn't like them, she was just jealous of their bond with their other half. Being the only female shifter, no one knew if she would ever imprint, but she so desperately wanted to find someone who she could relate too. Someone to keep her mind off the fact that her ex-fiancé was with her cousin.

When Leah had been with Sam, they had been happy. Then Emily had come to visit and everything went wrong. It didn't help that Leah hadn't shifted yet, so she had no idea what was going on. Before she shifted for the first time, she had _despised_ Sam and Emily. After she learned the whole story, however, she knew she could no longer hate them; she was just jealous now. She wanted what they had, what most of the pack had, but she didn't think she would ever find it. Hell, even Paul had imprinted on that shy girl, Angela, from Forks. That one had been a mystery to the whole pack. Angela was the complete opposite of Paul, but that was what made them good for each other. Angela was able to get through to him when no one else could, and calm him down.

Leah knew she shouldn't be jealous of the rest of her pack mates, but she couldn't help it. All she wanted was her chance at happy ever after. Sighing to herself, Leah stomped up the steps to her cousin's house. Emily and Sam had invited them all over that afternoon for an announcement. Sam had actually forced them all to go, but he thought it best to keep that a secret from his wife. All Leah could hope for was the Emily wasn't pregnant. She didn't think she could handle that right now. Walking into the cozy, little kitchen, where Emily could almost always be found, Leah was greeted by her fellow pack mates. Helping herself to one of the muffins at the table, then sitting in the only free chair left, she turned her attention to the couple standing in the doorway.

"I wanted all of you here so I could give you some warning. While I lived at the Makeh reservation, I met a girl and we became best friends. She's coming up here in a few days and spending a couple weeks up here, to clear her head. We just wanted to let you know so that you could be prepared for it and not spill the beans, per se." All at once, it seemed as if the rest of the pack came to life. Excitement filled the air, but nervousness was barely concealed under it all. "She will be staying with Sam and I, so just make sure to be careful around her, okay?" Everyone nodded, before Seth opened his mouth.

"What's her name?" Some of the guys nodded at his question, obviously wanting to know the answer as well.

"Arielle Grey, but she goes by Aria."

"She sounds like a pale face," Paul said. Leah rolled her eyes at him. They weren't prejudice, but if strangers heard them, they would think they were.

"That would be because she is, Paul." Emily said. Anyone could hear the warning tone in her voice, and Paul, wisely, shut his mouth. "I expect everyone to welcome her with open arms and to be polite. She is a wonderful girl, slightly energetic and maybe a little odd, but wonderful all the same." If things had been slightly different, and Leah wasn't cursing her cousin to the deepest pits of Hell, she would have smirked at Emily's tone. Emily was sweet, kind, and quiet, but as soon as you stepped one toe out of line, she became the devil incarnate. Even Sam had been on the receiving end of her temper a few times, and he had quickly learned to never speak of those times, _ever._

After that, the 'meeting' was ended and the teens crowding the small kitchen left. Leah sighed at the familiar feeling of loneliness, and walked through the dark forest to her sanctuary. When Sam had broken up with her, she had almost gone off the deep end. Leah had run into the forest, trying to outrun her problems, but she know knew that wasn't possible. When she came across a clearing, however, she had stopped running. The clearing, large and open, had a small stream running through it, just deep enough to dip your feet into. It was peaceful and allowed Leah to feel almost normal. That was where she found herself not even twenty minutes after the meeting ended. Maybe one day she would find her one and only, and then she would share this beautiful place with them, but for now, it was hers and hers alone.

Aria's POV

The plane ride was long and boring, but that wasn't the worst part. Aria could handle long, and even boring, but if the guy in front of her turned around to stare at her chest one more time, she would kill him… He wasn't a bad looking guy, not by any means, but she was _definitely_ not interested. In fact, she was so not interested that she was gay, but unfortunately, the guy in front of her didn't seem to hear her the first time she told him. Finally, the flight attendant told them they were only a few minutes away from landing. Letting out a sigh, and glaring at the guy in front of her, Aria stood and made her way to the small restroom in the back of the plane. Cupping some water in her hands, she splashed it on her face, sighing to herself, before glancing at her reflection. Her dull, red hair, once bright and curly, hung past her shoulders in pathetic waves, looking lifeless. The eyes staring back at her, an odd shade of ice blue, clashed against her flaming hair, but they too were dull and lifeless. Freckles dotted her cheeks, making her look like she was thirteen, instead of twenty-three. Aria gave a half-hearted glare at her reflection, remembering how happy and lively she used to look, before making her way back to her seat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts. We will be landing shortly. We hope you enjoyed your trip and we would like to thank you for choosing Delta Airlines." The cheerful voice of the flight attendant had Aria cringing in her seat. When the plane landed, she grabbed her carry-on, and made the trek through the plane and into the airport. Emily and her new husband were supposed to be picking her up. When she reached baggage claim, she grabbed her suitcase and made her way into the main terminal to find Emily. Spotting the dark skinned woman easily, Aria smiled at her and walked over. Before she got too far however, the guy from the plane stepped into her line of sight, blocking her view of Emily. Aria could see the group of people she was with, however, and one of them caught her attention. She looked to be about twenty-two or so, with dark hair that hung just past her jaw line. She was tall, with dark skin and deep brown eyes, and an angular face. When their eyes met, Aria could have sworn she saw the gorgeous woman gasp, but her thoughts were interrupted by the man before her.

"Listen, I'm going to be honest with you right now. You're hot, I'm horny, and there is a bathroom over there. You wanna fuck?" Aria couldn't help it, she laughed. She laughed so hard, tears were running down her face and she was sure she looked like some kind of walrus, mouth wide open, gasping in air. After a minute, the guy before her grumbled, obviously getting impatient.

"I-I'm s-sorry, but thank you. I really needed that," She said, referring to the laugh. However, the guy must not have understood, because the smile that lit up his face a moment later had Aria shivering in disgust. "No, you don't understand. I'm gay," she told him. He merely raised an eyebrow, not believing her. Aria huffed, then made to move around him. She was only a few feet from the group in front of her, Emily and the gorgeous woman standing in the front, when she felt his hand on her arm, pulling her back. Turning to face him, she gave him her best glare, only getting a smirk in reply.

"Don't be like that, doll. You and I both know you want this, so why don't you just make this easy on yourself and follow me." Aria had had enough. It was guys like him that made her want to rip her hair out, so, shoving his arm off her, she walked up to the woman beside Emily, and wrapped an arm around her waist, secretly hoping that the woman would play along.

"Look, I love my girlfriend, so please, just leave me alone, okay?" She glared at the man, before turning to the stranger and pulling on her shoulder, trying to get her to lower her head. Aria stood on her tip toes, put her arms around the woman's neck, and whispered in her ear. "Play along?" A small, imperceptible, nod followed her words, before Aria pulled her head back and planted her lips on the taller woman's.

Despite the fact that it was all for show, Aria couldn't help but lose herself in the kiss. The woman had soft lips, but they were demanding, and Aria was happy to comply with her demands. Feeling the hands that were on her back move down to her waist, Aria let out a small sigh, pulling herself closer to the woman. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she heard the man huff and walk away, but she could care less. Aria had kissed many girls before, but none had quite the same effect on her as the stranger she was currently kissing. The woman, Aria briefly acknowledged the fact that she needed to learn her name, ran her tongue across Aria's lips, making the shorter girl let out a small gasp. Taking advantage of her gasp, the woman pushed her tongue into Aria's mouth. Normally Aria didn't like too much tongue action when she kissed, but when the stranger before her ran her tongue along the roof of Aria's mouth, she couldn't hold back a shudder. Feeling the woman smirk into their kiss, they were startled apart by a throat clearing beside them.

Making sure to leave a fair distance between herself and the gorgeous woman, Aria couldn't help the blush that overtook her cheeks at the sight of Emily and the rest of her group staring, open mouthed, at the two women. It only took a moment for them to react. The younger men started to whistle, all holding back laughs at the same time, while Emily let a large smile take over her face, the tall man behind her smiling softly at the two women. Throwing a wink at the stranger she had kissed, Aria turned to Emily, then threw herself at the woman.

"Emmy!" Crushing the slightly taller woman into a bear hug, she heard the man behind Emily laugh. Emily gripped Aria back just as tightly, not even bothering to hold back the tears streaming down her face. When they finally let go, Emily turned to the man behind her, gesturing to Aria.

"Sam, this is Aria. Aria, this is my husband, Sam Uley." Aria smiled at the pair, seeing the loving look that passed between them, and hid the small pang of jealousy that flew through her.

"Hello Sam. I've heard a lot about you. Like seriously, _a lot_. You're all she ever talks about. Sam this, Sam that. I was starting to think you were just a figment of her imagination, but hot damn, here you are." Sam let out a low laugh, turning to his wife and smiling widely at the blush covering her cheeks. Aria had to turn away after a moment, the adoration in their eyes almost making her sick. Turning to the others, Aria let her gaze wander to the gorgeous woman once more before she was directed to a different man.

"I'm Jared. This is Jacob, Paul, Embry, Quil, Seth, and Leah." Aria smiled at them all, giving a wide smile to Leah, before turning back to Jared. "There are a few more of us, but their back at the rez." Nodding, Aria smiled at them once more.

"Hello, I'm Aria, but you already know that. It's a pleasure to meet you all," she told them. The smiles from the group were all wide, and Aria could already tell that she had made the right decision in coming here.

"How about we go ahead and go to the reservation. People are starting to stare, especially after the scene you guys made," Aria grinned at Emily, before turning to Leah.

"What do you say, Le-le, walk me to the car?" Aria winked at Leah, causing the taller woman to blush slightly. She was definitely flirting, but no one could blame her; the woman was beautiful, and damn could she kiss. Leah, smirking down at Aria, nodded, and grabbed her suitcase, before linking their arms and leading her to the main entrance. She could feel the stares from the rest of their group, but she didn't care. This was the first time in months that she had felt happy and carefree, so she decided to just not give a fuck.

The group had apparently brought up three cars, which made sense with all the people that came with Emily and Sam. In one car Embry, Jake, and Seth rode together. In another, Quil, Jared, and Paul. That left Emily, Sam, Leah, and Aria to the last one. Aria smiled at Leah, feeling the stares of her friend on the back of her head the whole time. One her luggage had been loaded into the trunk of the car, Aria sat in the back with Leah, both sitting close enough to touch. The ride went by fast, Aria and Emily taking the time to catch up on everything that had happened since the last time they saw each other. Leah had taken to drawing patterns on the back of Aria's hand, making goosebumps show up all over her arms. As they pulled up to a blue, cozy looking house, Aria let a small smile grace her lips. This was what she needed. Some time away from everything, to just think.

 **I really hope you all like it! I've never written a girl/girl before, so I'm sorry if it sounds kind of awkward. Please tell me what you think and please, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Please read and tell me what you think! I love receiving reviews!**

 **Side note: This chapter contains mentions of sexual interactions. If you don't like, don't read. You've been warned.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or anything you may recognize. I only own my OC and the story behind her.**

Leah's POV

The minute Leah's eyes met the stunning, redhead making her way towards our group, she knew she had imprinted. Despite wanting to imprint so badly, she had never expected it, but Leah was ecstatic. She was relatively short, compared to the shifter, at least, at around 5'2". Her flaming red hair hung down past her shoulders, with a slight wave to it, and her bright ice blue eyes clashed, but went together at the same time. Leah felt almost paralyzed, but she couldn't say she minded. It was only when some stranger jumped between her and the redhead, that Leah lost eye contact. When she heard his words, however, she couldn't hold back the growl, causing the boys next to her, Sam included, to whip their heads to her in shock. Not paying them any attention, Leah smirked at her imprint as she stood there, laughing so hard she had tears streaming down her face.

The poor sap who had tried to persuade her into sex was growing agitated, and when Aria moved past him, he openly glared at her, she didn't notice it, though. The man grabbed the redheads, Leah assumed she was Aria, arm, spinning her around to face him. It took Seth and Jacob grabbing ahold of her shoulders to realize she had started forward, intent on ripping the man's arms off. In the back of her mind, Leah knew that Sam and Emily were staring at her shocked, but she didn't care. It was at that moment that her imprint turned back to her, her eyes alight with mischief. Leah didn't know what she was up to, but she found that she was willing to do whatever her imprint wanted. It was, frankly, an odd feeling, but she would think about it later.

Aria moved toward her, putting an arm around her waist, before telling the man that she was happily taken. Leah was over the moon, even though she knew it to be all for show, she couldn't help it when her heart rate sped up drastically, causing Sam to almost have an aneurism. _You'd think he was shocked that she was welcoming the affections of a girl. Was it really that much of a surprise?_ When Aria turned toward Leah, gently pulling on the taller woman's shoulder, like she wanted her to bend down a little, and stood on her tip toes to whisper in Leah's ear, she thought she had died and gone to heaven. But when the words, 'play along' came out of her imprints mouth, Leah knew she was in the deepest pits of hell for the naughty thoughts floating through her head.

Before she could dwell on that thought for too long, however, Aria's lips were on hers and she could think no more. The soft lips of the other woman had Leah almost purring, but she luckily held that in, the guys would give her hell for it if she didn't, and kissed the woman back. Pulling Aria close, Leah couldn't help but run her tongue along the shorter woman's lips, smirking at the gasp that left her mouth, before plunging her tongue inside. Running the tip of her tongue along the roof of Aria's mouth, Leah felt _very_ satisfied when she felt the redhead shudder. Leah would have happily stayed like this for the rest of time, but Sam had other plans. When he cleared his throat, Aria jumped away from Leah, almost making the shifter growl in frustration. She would be speaking with Sam later.

Leah could hear the boys laughing and whistling at them, causing her to roll her eyes. Normally she would have thrown them her best glare, but she was too happy to care. Leah was mesmerized by her imprint blushing at the look Emily gave her, but in the next moment, Aria had turned back to Leah and winked at her. Leah felt her lips tug into a smirk, even though the blood rushed to her cheeks. The smirk flew off her face as soon as it came when Aria launched herself at Emily. Holding back a growl, barely, Sam threw her a warning look. In the back of her mind, Leah knew that Emily wasn't an issue, but she had already stolen her first love, Leah couldn't lose Aria too.

Leah didn't tune into the conversation until Aria spoke. "Hello Sam. I've heard a lot about you. Like seriously, _a lot_. You're all she ever talks about. Sam this, Sam that. I was starting to think you were just a figment of her imagination, but hot damn, here you are." Letting out a low laugh at her oddly energetic imprint, Leah smiled at Aria fondly. When Aria's gaze drifted over Leah's form again, Leah's smile turned into a large smirk, knowing that the shorter woman was definitely feeling the imprint bond. The rest of the boys introduced themselves, greeting Aria in turn, before they introduced Leah.

"Hello, I'm Aria, but you already know that. It's a pleasure to meet you all," Aria told them. Everyone smiled and gave a small wave, before Emily spoke up.

"How about we go ahead and go to the reservation. People are starting to stare, especially after the scene you guys made," Emily grinned at Leah. Aria glanced at Leah, the mischievous glint in her eyes back.

"What do you say, Le-le, walk me to the car?" Aria told her, before winking. Leah felt the blood rise in her cheeks again at the nickname, briefly wondering if she was going to be a blushing mess for the rest of her life, before smirking at Aria and nodding. Leah grabbed the redhead's suitcase, wheeling it behind her, and linked their arms together, leading Aria to the main entrance. When Aria's luggage had been shoved into the trunk of Sam's car, Leah opened the backseat door for her, then slid in after her. Taking Aria's small, pale hand in her tanned ones, Leah let out a quite sigh at the feeling. Sam, sitting in the driver's side, sent a small smile her way. Leah found she didn't care about the past anymore, focusing on what the future held, so she gave him a grin in response. Drawing random patterns on the back of Aria's hand, Leah, for the first time in months, found herself happy.

The rest of the drive was quiet, with only Emily and Aria talking, occasionally asking Leah a question or two. Mostly, though, it was spent in silence with Leah basking in the glory of her imprint. Some people dreaded the moment they would imprint, but it was the exact opposite for Leah. She had already been through too much, so she figured she deserved her chance at happy ever after. When the car pulled up outside of Sam and Emily's house, Leah still couldn't pull her gaze from Aria. The group made it inside, Leah with one suitcase, and Sam with the other. Aria had tried to protest, but neither shifter gave her the chance, before leading her inside. All four made their way through the house and up the stairs to the spare bedroom. Leah set the suitcase on the bed next to the other, then turned back to Aria. Emily looked between the two girls, then grabbed her husband's hand and pulled him out the door, muttering something about alone time. Aria just watched the two with a confused look before noticing that Leah was still there.

"Oh, hello," she said. A light blush appeared on her pale cheeks, making Leah's smile widen.

"Hello, Aria." Neither one of them moved for a few moments, just staring into each other's eyes, then Leah moved forward slightly. "Would you, uh, like some help unpacking?" Aria smiled at Leah, then nodded. She moved to one of the suitcases, unzipping it and began to carefully pick the clothes out and put them into specific drawers. Leah smiled at her slight OCD, before moving to the other bag. Undoing the zipper on the front, Leah had to hold back a growl at what she found. Turning to her imprint, the redhead was oblivious to her dilemma, focused on getting the crease in her pants just right, before she turned and saw what Leah had found. If she had been blushing before, she was as red as a tomato now.

"I forgot that was in there…" Leah's eyes had gone pitch black, blown wide with lust. Aria stood, paralyzed to the spot, while Leah pulled the bright pink vibrator out of the pouch in the bag. Leah couldn't help herself, moving closer to Aria, making sure that all her attention was on the taller woman.

"Where would you like this?" She asked, her voice filled with lust. Aria swallowed thickly, trying to will the words out of her mouth. Apparently her brain wasn't working with the rest of her body.

"You can put it where ever you'd like." If anyone had been listening, they would be confused as to what item the two women were speaking about, but they knew. Leah couldn't hold back the lust filled growl, as she leaned forward and captured the shorter woman's lips once more. They stood, kissing, for a few minutes, before the door downstairs burst open. The rest of the pack had arrived and were currently making it their mission to piss Leah off. Aria, thankful for the break so she could think properly, grabbed the item out of Leah's hand and placed it in the nightstand next to the bed. Leah just smirked at her, planted one last, short kiss on Aria's lips, and then made her way downstairs, leaving Aria to pull herself together. This was going to be a long night, for everyone involved.

 **And? What do you think? I knew there was a reason I made this M rated… Honestly, I usually never really know where my stories are going until I've written it. It's my style and it tends to work for me. I'll write a general outline, so that way I don't get** _ **too**_ **far off track, but that's it. Everything you read is made up on the spot. How did you like it? Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you to those of you that do review! It means so much to me!**

 **P.S. I know this chapter is kind of short, but I'm tired… I'll update tomorrow night with a longer chapter, I promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please don't hate me! I have come bearing gifts! Please enjoy this new chapter to Finding Forever! It's been awhile, I know, but I haven't forgotten about this story, I promise.**

Aria took her time putting the rest of her clothing into the drawers. She didn't bring a lot, but she wanted to delay her meeting with the loud group downstairs. Taking the time to refold all of her clothing, making sure that there were no wrinkles in sight, she sighed when it was finished. The room itself was beautiful, but her mind couldn't see anything but the deep brown eyes of a certain woman downstairs. Aria wasn't a fool. She understood that there was a connection between them, but she was certain that she really _didn't_ want to know why there was a connection. Frowning at her thoughts, and at how they were dangerously toying the line that she never wished to cross, she shook her head and slowly made her way downstairs.

The stairway was littered with pictures of different people. Some were people Aria recognized, like Emily, Sam, Leah, and Emily's parents. Some were of other people that Aria couldn't place for the life of her. Hopping off the last step, Aria briefly smirked at the amount of attention she was receiving, before giving her best glare. "The amount of noise the lot of you make could wake a hibernating bear from a mile away. You interrupted a very important conversation between Le-le and I, and I don't appreciate it. You should be ashamed of yourselves." She didn't mean a word of that, well… Maybe she meant the interruption part, but she wasn't mad at them. It seemed as if Emily and Leah were the only two that knew she was joking, as both were currently smirking at the redhead, while the rest of the rowdy group lowered their gazes to the ground before them in shame. Aria was proud of herself. It took a whopping thirty seconds for her expression to falter and for the laughter to erupt from her throat. Leah's gaze went soft, and Aria was sure she was blushing from the look in her eyes.

Giving a small cough, Aria tore her gaze from the beautiful woman to look at the slightly annoyed group of boys before her. All of them were grumbling about her being mean, but one had an odd look on his face, and Aria decided she didn't like that look. "So what were we interrupting, then?" Aria's eyes flickered to Leah to see that her smirk had returned, although her cheeks were a little darker than normal. A blush threatened to overtake Aria's pale cheeks, but by the grace of God, she managed to hold it back.

"Paul, correct?" At his nod, Aria smirked. "Would you really like me to answer that, Paul, because the answer may involve some of your 'secret fears'?" It sounded innocent enough to the rest of the group, but Paul's eyes went wide and he immediately turned to glare at Emily.

"You told her?!" Emily was laughing so hard that she was holding onto an amused Sam for leverage. The warning glare that Sam sent Paul didn't go unnoticed by Aria, nor was his answering tilt of the head, a sign of obedience. Emily, still laughing, managed to squeak out a response.

"I-I'm sorry, P-Paul. I didn't think she would use it against you, but I should have known." Emily sent Aria a halfhearted glare, only lessened by the large smile on her lips. Aria only shrugged, not fazed by Emily's statement.

"If I have information with which to blackmail people, it saves me the trouble of having to comply with prying questions." Most of the group chuckled at that, until she continued to speak. "I have information on all of you, so I'd be careful." She said it with a smile, but the only person still smiling was Leah. Most of the group had taken to giving a small glare to Emily, who in turn, turned a light shade of pink. Even Sam looked slightly annoyed, but he still had that loving look in his eyes. Aria, despite her amused and happy state, wanted to vomit at the adoration in his gaze. It was too much, she thought.

Smiling at Leah, who was still smiling softly at her, Aria turned on her heel and left Emily to the groups' glares, and made her way outside. It wasn't cold, but there was still a slight chill in the air. The sky, now a dark shade of blue and purple, was beautiful, but Aria wasn't interest in the sky. It was what lay beyond the forest that called to her. Emily and Sam lived fairly close to the shore, so close that Aria could hear the waves lapping at the cliffs. A short, five minute walk later, found Aria sitting happily on the sand of First Beach, her toes buried in the sand. She felt her presence before she saw her, but Aria didn't mind. Turning to her left slightly, Aria felt her breath catch in her throat. Leah was walking toward her, her flip flops her one hand, her pants in the other. While she was wearing underwear, Aria was still struck by her beauty.

"Hello, Le-le. Glad you could join me," Aria smiled. Leah smiled back at her and sat in the sand next to her. Neither said a word, just sat and enjoyed the other's presence. Aria's thoughts were far from the shore on which she sat, however. She knew she was safe in La Push, but she couldn't stay here forever. Eventually she would have to return home and face the harsh reality she was trying to forget. This was only a reprieve from the pain she felt on a daily basis. It couldn't be this way forever, she knew that, but that didn't mean she had to like it. With a sigh, Aria pulled her thoughts from the dark corners of her mind and focused on the beautiful woman next to her. The pain would never be gone for good, but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy her time her anyway.

 **Well? What do you think? Love it, like it, hate it, let me know in a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whooo! I am on a roll! Here is the next chapter to Finding Forever! Please review and tell me what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. I only own my OC, Aria, and the plot behind her.**

 **WARNING! This chapter contains a MAJOR lemon, so if you don't like, don't read! But I hope you do like it…. hehe**

After ten minutes or so of silence, Aria was starting to get antsy. It wasn't that she disliked the silence, quite the opposite actually, but she needed to focus on something other than the woman sitting next to her, half naked and currently smirking at the smaller, red headed woman. Apparently Aria wasn't the only one feeling this, whatever _this_ was, as Leah gently took her hand and intertwined their fingers. The antsy feeling dissipated slightly whenever their skin was touching, but only slightly. Eventually Aria gave up, let out a small huff, and scooted closer to the, overly, warm woman. If the feeling of Leah hadn't been completely consuming her thoughts, Aria might have wondered on their temperature difference.

"Are you alright?" It was a simple question. One that didn't require an in depth answer, but somehow made it seem like Leah knew something was wrong in the first place. Aria thought for a moment, letting her eyes wander to the open water in front of them.

"No, but I will be." Leah nodded at her answer, obviously not liking the fact that Aria was in distress, but understanding that she needed to handle it on her own.

"You don't have to tell me, but if you ever want to get something off your chest, or if you just need a distraction, I'm here." Aria smiled gently at Leah's words, an unfamiliar emotion filling her chest that she refused to think about. In typical Aria fashion, in order to get her thoughts away from the darkest recesses of her mind, she immediately let her mind go to the gutter.

"Well, there is something on my chest that I'd like to get off, but I think I need a little help. Will you help me, Le-le?" Turning slightly to the side and pushing her chest out slightly, Aria almost smirked in satisfaction when the taller woman's gaze widened and filled with lust. In a flash, Aria found herself flat on her back, Leah straddling her waist and her hands playing with the hem of her shirt.

"What exactly do you need help with?" Her words were said with a growl as her lips ghosted over Aria's open mouth. Unable to hold back a moan, Aria lifted her head slightly and connected their lips once more. The immediate feeling of completeness filled both women to the core, connecting them in ways they didn't think possible. Aria didn't complain at all when Leah's tongue shoved its way into her mouth, caressing her own tongue in a way that had Aria feeling like a puddle at the woman's feet. When Leah pulled her mouth away to suck gently on the sensitive skin on Aria's neck, Aria felt her mouth move, almost without her permission.

"My shirt is in the way, Le-le, and yours is too." The resulting growl that came from Leah was, in one word, _hot_. Smirking at Leah's reaction, Aria let her hands wander to the hem of Leah's shirt, swiftly pulling it over her head in one motion, and smirked at the shocked look on her face. "What? I said it was in the way." Leah only smirked wider, and within seconds, Aria's shirt was missing from her body as well, but unlike Leah's bra clad form, Aria had no bra on, leaving Leah to stare heatedly at her chest. Aria was proud of her chest, as it was one of her best features. Having a slightly larger than normal chest got a lot of attention, from both genders, but the amount of attention Leah was giving her had Aria's panties becoming soaked, and fast.

Leah's nostrils flared when she smelled the lust emanating from the woman beneath her, making her suck in a large breath. In one movement, Leah's mouth had gone from smirking down at Aria, to sucking one of her pink nipples into her mouth. Aria didn't even bother holding back the moans being dragged from her mouth by Leah's lips. Arching her back slightly so Leah would take more of her breast into her mouth, Aria let her hands wander to Leah's chest, pushing her way beneath her bra to pinch her nipples, making the woman hiss in pleasure. When Aria was satisfied with Leah's nipples, she moved her hands to the other woman's panties, placing a single finger in the crease of the other woman's pussy, on top of her panties, and gently began stroking. Leah, shaking with pleasure, moved her mouth to Aria's other nipple, sucking gently on that one as well, before moving her mouth down the center of her stomach slowly.

Aria's breath hitched in her throat as Leah's lips came to rest just above her jeans, letting her tongue drag softly over the skin there, while her nimble fingers unbuttoned Aria's jeans and began pulling them, along with her panties down. In a moment of clarity, Aria let her gaze wander to the surrounding beach, making sure there was no one in sight, before relaxing once more. When Aria's jeans and panties and been completely removed, both woman stared at each other for a moment, Aria watching as Leah let her hands drop to her own panties, and began removing them. Leah's pussy was bare, Aria noted, while Aria's had a small 'v' of red curls at the top. When all clothing had finally been removed, Leah resumed her position at Aria's pussy, kissing the skin just above her slit, then, with a large smirk toward the red head, let her tongue roll out of her mouth and pushed its way between her folds. Beginning at her opening, Leah circled the sensitive hole, then moved up to her clit. In a rapid pace, Leah's tongue flicked Aria's clit repeatedly, making Aria moan loudly and buck her hips slightly. It seemed like only moments before her first orgasm hit her, racking through her body hard, making Leah hold her hips down so she could continue her assault on her sensitive clit.

When Aria's orgasm had subsided, and Leah had lapped it all up, Aria flipped them over, smirking at the change in position. Starting with Leah's chest, much the same as the woman had done to her, Aria sucked one of her brown nipples into her mouth, letting her tongue flick the tip gently, then switched to the other, giving it the same attention. Kissing her way down her lover's stomach, giggling slightly when Leah stiffened as Aria kissed her belly button, Aria pulled open Leah's lower lips with two fingers. Using one hand to hold her open, and the other hand to gently rub circles around Leah's sensitive clit, Aria smirked at the moans coming from Leah's mouth. "Like that, Le-le?" The answering growl had Aria smirking wider, before dipping her tongue down to Leah's clit to lick the nub. Leah tasted amazing, Aria decided, and she knew that this would be one of her favorite activities from this point on. Leah came a few minutes later, her body shaking with her orgasm, but that didn't stop the tanned woman from sitting up and pulling Aria to sit on her lap. Arranging their legs so that both were sitting on the sand, but were still touching in every way, Leah used both of her hands to open both of their pussy lips so that their clit's were touching. Aria had been with a few women before, but none like this. Usually, after oral, they used their fingers on each other to 'finish off', per se, but Leah obviously had something else in mind.

The feeling of another woman's tongue or lips on Aria's clit was amazing, but the feeling of Leah's clit touching hers was out of this world. Once Leah had gotten their clits aligned to her liking, the taller woman took hold of Aria's waist and gently rocked back and forth. The pleasure rocketed through Aria's body so fast that her toes curled and her mouth opened in a silent gasp. Leah felt the same, by the look on her face, but it seemed as if she was more interested in staring into Aria's eyes, watching as she felt pleasure as she never had before. It felt like hours, but after what was most likely a few minutes, Aria felt another orgasm flow through her body. Leah captured Aria's mouth in hers, swallowing her scream of pleasure, and held her close as she shook from her orgasm. As soon as Aria's orgasm finished, Leah's began. Aria kept kissing the woman, letting their throbbing clits rub against each other, even after Leah's orgasm had stopped, feeling more fulfillment than she ever had before. Neither one of them moved from this position, and neither one of them reached a third orgasm, but they didn't have to. The intimate embrace they were in was enough, and neither of them wanted to break away from their little bubble of reality. In this moment, the world was right, and Aria knew without a doubt that her life had changed drastically for the better.

 **Ahem… I honestly hadn't planned on writing a lemon, but it seems as if this story has taken on a life of its own… I hope you liked it, hehe, and I hope you review!**


	5. Update: Please Read

Hello my dearest readers! Good news, I'M NOT DEAD! Unfortunately, this is not an update, so I am sorry about the false alarm. However, for those of you still reading, please get ready for the update that will be coming very shortly. A few things are going to change, however, and that is why I am posting this on all my stories. I will be continuing all these stories, however, it won't be on this site. This past year that I've been gone has been rough. I can't even begin to describe how my life has changed, but I feel like I should try so that you might be able to understand why I've neglected my stories.

Most of you don't know me, so you probably don't know my personal life story, but here it is. I was going to the local community college to earn my degree, but because I don't qualify for financial aid, due to my parent's income levels, I only received enough money through grants and scholarships to cover about half of the cost. I tried to pay the rest out of pocket, but it didn't work so I was kicked out of school. Because I was kicked out of school, my parents kicked me out of their house. I was homeless with only a part time job to help me get by. I stayed with my grandparents three days a week and stayed at a few friends' houses the other nights. I got two jobs and tried my best to keep moving on with my life, but it didn't work out so well. I had to sell my car and most of my belongings, including my laptop, to keep myself afloat, but that ran out fast. I've been hopping from job to job hoping to make enough money that I can put a security deposit down on an apartment, but it was taking too long. So me, being the foolish and stupid person I am, took out a loan.

It wasn't much, only $400 worth, but the 326% interest rate and the absurd monthly payments were too much. So I took out another loan, then another, then another, and now here I am, still homeless and working two jobs to only bring home roughly $50 at the end of the month. I made bad decisions, really bad decisions, and now I'm paying for them, but I don't know what else to do. I don't have a college degree, nor do I have the training to get me anywhere good, and I'm so close to giving up that I don't even cry anymore. It doesn't really affect me that bad at this point, which is probably worse than it torturing me in the beginning. Because of all of this, and the fact that I sold my laptop, I lost any sort of interest in writing. I didn't see the point. I still don't, but I'm hoping that by forcing myself to put words on paper that I can eventually gain back the love for writing I had. So I began writing my own original stories. I have two that I'm writing right now, both of which aren't fanfiction so I can't post them on this site, but I do have them on Wattpad. Because both of these stories can't be on this website, I don't see the reason why I need to keep writing my other stories on here, so I am going to be moving all of them to Wattpad. I will keep them here, but I won't be updating them on this site anymore. If you want to keep reading my stories, you'll need to follow me on Wattpad under the username CJackson1701. It might take me a few days to get everything moved over, but don't worry, they'll all be up soon enough. I am also going to be doing some major editing to most of my stories. I like the plot to them all, but I realize now the amount of continuity and grammar mistakes in a few of them are ridiculous.

I am sorry for the delay in updating, but I honestly hope you all can understand why it has taken so long. I'm still struggling and I still don't really have anywhere to go, but I know that I can make it through this somehow, I just need to keep pushing through. I hope you all can forgive me! And just know that those of you who actually took the time to read this and are willing to support me through this are the most amazing people ever. It's because of you guys that I am pushing through and I hope you can see that.

~CJ


End file.
